When I get there
by lhyra
Summary: Was wäre wenn...man in der Zeit zurück reisen könnte und einiges anders machen könnte!


Titel: When I get there 

Autor: Lhyra

Rating: G

Genre: Drama, Songfic

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Ich habe sie alle nur ausgeliehen...

Epilog 

Well, there's a bridge  
And there's a river  
That I still must cross  
As I'm going on my journey  
Though I might be lost

Sie rannte wie sie noch nie gerannt war. Ihr Haar hatte sich gelöst und wehte wie ein Wolke hinter ihr her. Sie hörte die Schreie der Sterbenden, roch das verbrannte Fleisch, brennendes Haar. Donnern und Krachen der vielen Flüche hallte durch das ehrwürdige Gemäuer der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Wimmernd bedeckte sie die Ohren. Blind von dem entsetzlichen Feuer rannte sie einfach drauf los. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wohin ihre Füße sie tragen würden. Gelähmt von der harten Angst, die ihren Hals, ihren Magen zuknotete und in ein formloses Bündel Härte verwandelt hatte, war sie unfähig zu denken. Die vielen Flüche! Die vielen sterbenden Schüler! Ihre Muskeln schmerzten ob der harten, angstvollen Spannung, dennoch rannte sie noch schneller.

Wenn sie doch die Chance....

Wenn es doch nur möglich wäre....

Könnte sie doch nur ...., dann würde sie....

Weiter!!!

Sie wollte so gern...!

Dunkel.

**1. Willkommen Miss Granger**_And there's a road  
I have to follow  
A place I have to go  
Well no one told me  
Just how to get there  
But when I get, I'll know  
'Cause I'm taking it  
  
Step by step, bit by bit  
Stone by stone, brick by brick  
Step by step, day by day  
Mile by mile_

Wütend trat Minerva McGonnagall in den Krankenflügel. Der Schulleiter mühte sich ab, ihr zu folgen.

„Ich habe genauestens gesehen, dass sie in den verdammten Zug gestiegen ist, Albus, weil ich sie dort unter anderem hinein gesetzt habe!"

Ihr Begleiter versuchte besänftigend zu klingen.

„Sicher. Aber dennoch ist sie hier Minerva."

Die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin nickte abrupt.

„Ich verstehe es selbst nicht. Es sind Sommerferien und dass schon seit einer Woche. Da dürfte es doch unmöglich sein, sich so versteckt zu halten, dass niemand bemerkt, dass sie noch im Schloss war."

„Bitte beruhige dich. Sie ist endlich erwacht und sehr verstört, sagt Poppy."

Sie nickte abermals und atmete tief durch.

Dann traten sie durch das Portal in die Krankenstation.

Hermine Granger lag bleich und zitternd zwischen den blütenweißen Laken. Was war nur geschehen? Das war doch alles nicht real! War sie etwa tot?

„Miss Granger, wie geht es ihnen?"

Geschockt sah sie zu ihrer Hauslehrerin auf.

„Nein!" Keuchte die junge Frau. "Das sind nicht sie!"

„Beruhigen sie sich, Miss Granger. Was ist geschehen?"

„Nein," schrie sie und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Miss Granger... so beruhigen sie sich doch,"bat der Schulleiter sanft.

Sie riss die Augen auf und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, hinaus aus dem Krankensaal.

Das konnte nicht sein! Sie verdoppelte ihr Tempo und stieß plötzlich heftigst mit einer anderen Person zusammen.

„Verdammt, Miss Granger!"vernahm sie ein bekanntes Zischen.

Sie rappelten sich auf und sie starrte ihn an.

Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

„Oh Gott, Severus!"Sie hob die Hand an das Gesicht des völlig verdatterten Zaubertrankmeisters. Zart berührte sie seine Wange und zuckte dann zurück.

„Du lebst,"flüsterte sie. Seufzend fuhren ihre Finger abermals über seine Wange. Sie brach urplötzlich in Tränen aus.

„Was geschieht hier? Severus! Was ist hier los?" Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte nun haltlos. Dann blickte sie ihn an. Völlig schockiert über ihren Ausbruch starrte er sie an und er konnte sehen wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte.

„Welchen Monat haben wir?"fragte sie tonlos.

„Es ist der 27. Juni."

„Oh Gott...,"stöhnte sie. Sie erhob sich, die Hand an den Mund gepresst.

„Ich ... wir müssen ... wo ist der Schulleiter?"

„Vermutlich da, wo sie auch sein sollten,"fauchte Snape, der zu seiner normalen Form zurückgefunden zu haben schien, „auf der Krankenstation."

„Komm," rief sie nur, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Er versuchte sie abzuwehren doch ihr Griff war eisern.

„Lassen sie mich los, sie dummes Mädchen."Er wurde langsam wütend. Was war nur los mit diesem verrückten Ding?

Sie sah ihn an. Noch nie hatte einen Blick dieser Art an ihr gesehen und er schluckte nur und schwieg lieber.

**2. Und was nun, Miss Granger?**

_And this old road is rough and ruined  
So many dangers along the way  
So many burdens might fall upon me_

Ruhig und gefasst ließ die junge Brünette sich von Madame Pomfrey untersuchen. Gedanklich schien sie allerdings sehr weit fort zu sein und Severus war irritiert darüber. Ohnehin war ihr ganzes Verhalten vormalig völlig fremd und gänzlich untypisch für das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und ihr zu sein.

Ihr Gesicht strahlte eine Reife aus, die sie bis vor Ferienbeginn noch nicht hatte. Es war, als wäre ein Erfahrungsschatz entstanden, der sie hatte altern lassen. Ihr Gebaren war das einer Erwachsenen und das verunsicherte ihn zutiefst. Auch ihre Reaktion auf seinen Wutausbruch ... es war, als wäre sie mit diesen wesentlich vertrauter, als nur mit jenen im Klassenzimmer.

Ihr Blick schweifte zu ihm und er bemerkte irritiert, wie ihr Blick weich – ja beinah liebevoll wurde. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines, bitteres Lächeln und sah schließlich auf die Eingangstür, die sich geräuschlos öffnete.

Professor Dumbledore trat zu ihnen und blickte sie ernst an.

„Madame Pomfrey sagte mir, es sei alles in Ordnung mit ihnen."

Hermine nickte kurz.

„Ich muss allerdings unbedingt mit ihnen allen reden. Es ist sehr wichtig... es ... es geht ... um ... den finalen Kampf, Sir."

Der Schulleiter sah sie warnend an.

„Kommen sie, Miss Granger."Er nickte dem Zaubertränkemeister zu. „Severus!"

Sie folgten ihm über Treppen und Gänge bis in sein Büro.

Kurz darauf trafen Minerva McGonnagall mit dem Rest des Stabes ein.

Man setzte sich an einen runden Kaffeetisch, den der Schulleiter hervor zauberte. Tee wurde geordert und diverse Süßigkeiten dazu.

„Nun Miss Granger,"begann Dumbledore, „gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie nicht die selbe sind, die vor einer Woche Hogwarts verlassen hatte?!"

Hermine nickte und sah verloren auf ihre Hände.

„Ich werde ihnen erzählen, warum ich hier bin und was wirklich geschehen ist, sofern es mir möglich ist, das zu erklären."

Sie trank ein wenig von ihrem Tee, dann sah sie ihren Professor für Zaubertränke lange an.

„Ich komme aus der näheren Zukunft. Um genau zu sein, vom ersten Weihnachtstag diesen Jahres."Erstauntes Murmeln schwoll an und auf eine Geste des Schulleiters sofort ab. Hermine sah auf ihre Hände als sie fortfuhr.

„Anfang Juli fand ein Todessertreffen statt, dass Professor Snape ebenfalls besuchte. In diesem Treffen wurde er damit betraut eine gewisse Menge eines Stärkungstrankes zu brauen. Innerhalb des Ordens besprach man sich, ob es möglich sei, diesen so zu manipulieren, dass die Todesser entschieden geschwächt würden. Es war allen wohl klar, dass dieser für den Endkampf gedacht war."Sie atmete tief durch und ihre Augen begannen zu schimmern. Was war nur geschehen? fragte sich der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Professor Snape entschied, gemeinsam mit mir an dem Trank zu arbeiten, da ich die einzig entbehrliche Person des Ordens war, die ebenfalls auf dem Gebiet des Trankbrauens ausreichend bewandert war."Eine Träne fiel auf ihre Hand.

„Es dauerte lange bis sie mich ausfindig machen konnten, da ich mit meinen Eltern auf einer Buschtour in Australien war und uns magisch geschützt hatte. Nachdem ich allerdings nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, arbeiteten Professor Snape und ich wochenlang an dem Trank."

Sie atmete hart ein.

„Bevor wir damit fertig wurden, wurde der Professor zu Lord Voldemort gerufen. Er kehrte nicht zurück."

Tränen liefen stumm über ihr unbewegtes Gesicht.

„Im Nachhinein erfuhren wir, dass er getötet worden war, weil er den Trank nicht bei sich führte und ihn nicht fertig gestellt hatte ...,"sie schluchzte kaum wahrnehmbar auf.

„Zwei Tage nach dem Verschwinden von Professor Snape griffen sie Hogwarts an. Es war der blutigste Tag meines Lebens. Wir kämpften und alle starben."Sie sah durch die Anwesenden hindurch. „Sie alle starben."

Wieder fixierte sie Professor Snape.

„Ich wünschte mir sehnlichst, eine zweite Chance zu haben. Zurück zu gehen in der Zeit, um sie alle zu warnen. Wir hätten gleich nach dem Todessertreffen anfangen müssen zu brauen, dann hätten wir es rechtzeitig geschafft."

**3. Die ganze Wahrheit, bitte!**

_So many troubles that I have to face  
But I won't let it my spirit fail me  
Mmm, I won't let my spirit go  
Until I get to my destination  
I'm gonna take it slow  
Because I'm making it mine  
_

Der gesamte Stab hatte zugehört und sprachlos saßen sie da, alle in ihre jeweiligen Gedanken vertieft. Hermine sah sie alle an. Was würden sie mit diesem Wissen tun? Innerlich bebend presste sie den Hände an die Lippen und betete inbrünstig.

Schließlich erhob Professor Dumbledore die Stimme:

„Nun Miss Granger, wir werden bis zu diesem Datum warten und sehen, was geschehen wird. Bestätigt sich, was sie uns erzählt haben, werden wir sie ... ich meine ... ihr heutiges Ich hierher beordern. Wo haben sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa aufgehalten?"

Hermine sah zu Boden.

„Ich kann ihnen keinerlei Angaben machen, da wir wirklich im Niemandsland waren. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die alles ändern würde, wäre meine Eltern und mich nicht fahren zu lassen."

„Wann würden sie die Reise antreten?"schaltete sich die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin ein.

„In zwei Stunden."

Die Professorin sah zu ihrem Vorgesetzten und dieser nickte. Daraufhin verließ sie das Büro.

„Ich schlage vor, sie bleiben dort, wo ihr jetziges Ich sie nicht durch einen Zufall entdecken kann."Mit einem Blick auf seinen Zaubertrankmeister fuhr er fort: „In den Kerkern."

Step by step  
You know I'm taking it bit by bit  
Stone by stone, brick by brick  
Step by step, day by day  
Mile by mile, go your way

Sie saß auf einem ungemütlichen Ledersofa und sah auf ihre Hände. Innerlich wund und verzweifelt blickte sie mit ihrer Seele zurück in die Zukunft, aus der sie kam.

Die vielen Tränen die auf ihren Pullover und ihre Hände tropften bemerkte sie in keinster Weise.

Doch jemand sah jede einzelne und hatte einen unglaublichen Verdacht.

„Um wen weinen sie, Miss Granger?"

Seine Stimme war weich und samtig und dennoch verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Sie wissen genau wer es ist, Professor."

Sie sah auf und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Sie sind es."

_Hey baby don't give up  
You've got to hold one  
To what you've got  
Ooh baby, don't give up  
You've got to keep on movin'  
Don't stop, I know you're hurting  
And I know you're blue  
I know you're hurting  
But don't let the bad things  
Get to you  
_

Er sog trotzdem die Luft ein. Er war schockiert. Überrascht und doch ... erfreut. Verwirrt spürte er dem Gefühl nach. Er war erfreut, das Hermine „Besserwisser"Granger wegen ihm weinte? Er musste krank sein...!

„Weshalb?" fragte er im normalsten Ton, den er zustande brachte.

Sie holte zitternd Atem.

„In meiner Zeit war es so, dass wir sehr eng zusammen arbeiten mussten. Der Trank musste Tag und Nacht überwacht und an ihm gearbeitet werden. Es war viel Nachschlagearbeit zu erledigen und wir haben stundenlang über Zusammensetzungen und mögliche Kalibrierungen diskutiert. Irgendwann fiel mir auf, dass sie mich wie einen gleichberechtigten Menschen behandelten. Sie scherzten sogar mit mir."Ihr Blick war in weite Ferne gerichtet und der hauch eines Lächelns erhellte ihr Gesicht. „Es wurde schön, mit ihnen zusammen zu sein. Ich begann es zu genießen und gestand es ihnen. Damit begann es eigentlich, dass wir uns nahe kamen. Kurz bevor sie zu diesem ..."sie schluchzte auf, „ diesem Todessertreffen mussten, entdeckten wir, was wir füreinander empfanden. Es war, als hätte mein Leben einen tieferen Sinn bekommen, als nur die Jagd nach Wissen. Wir sprachen von einer Zukunft."Ihr Gesicht glich einer Maske und Severus schauderte.

„Dann gingst du zu diesem Treffen und meine Welt ging mit dir...."

Er wusste, dass sie nichts mehr sagen würde und ließ sie allein.

**4. Der Anfang vom Ende oder umgekehrt**

„Weshalb bin ich hier?!"

Sie sah ihn so eindringlich an, dass er sich gereizt fühlte zu lachen.

„Verdammt! Niemand sagt mir was! Die Reise mit meinen Eltern musste ich absagen und nun sitze ich hier schon über eine Woche auf dem Schloss und niemand informiert mich darüber, weshalb ich meine Ferien hier verbringen muss!"

„Langsam, Miss Granger,"begann der Zaubertränkemeister, „wir werden viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. In der Zeit werden sie erfahren, was genau uns bewogen hat, sie nicht ihre Reise antreten zu lassen."

_I'm making it step by step ...  
Come on baby, got keep on movin' (6x)  
I'm taking it step by step ..._

(Whitney Houston – _Step by step_)

ENDE


End file.
